My dear angel
by leonxsorafan
Summary: He had kissed Sora. He had liked kissing Sora. He wanted to kiss Sora again. There was not much left to think about though, this had obviously cleared things out. -extract- LeonxSora


**My dear Angel**

It was starting to get dark, but she didn't care. She wanted to see the sunset; it had been a while since she could enjoy herself in the peace and calm of the night. She loved performing; she loved being with her friends, but right now all she wanted was some time to think about everything that was happening. She had done the Angelical maneuver, she had received the greatest ovations, she had seen her dream come true... an scenery where rivalry didn't take place. Now she was a star, she was the true Kaleido Star, but she just couldn't believe it yet.

'There are so many people that make this happen and I'm thankful for' thought Sora. After all if it hadn't been for all her friend's support she probably wouldn't have made it that far. She really was happy at that point, but there was one thing that didn't fit, and she couldn't tell what it was. After the show ended everybody congratulated her, and with a big smile she thanked all of them, but for some reason something was bothering deep down in her heart.

"Sora, are you okay?" said a voice from behind, it was Ken.

"Nee? Oh, Ken! Yes I'm fine, I just wanted to watch the sunset" replied Sora smiling and scratching the back of her head. "I think I'm just a bit overwhelmed by all the things that happened today."

"I see. You performed beautifully Sora. You truly seemed like an angel" said Ken. Sora looked up at him, there was something strange with Ken's eyes, they looked different than usual.

"Ken is... something wrong?"

"Sora, there's something I want to tell you..."

* * *

"What will you do now, Leon?" asked Kalos with authority on his voice. After the show ended and all the reporters left, he had asked Leon to meet him at his office.

"I want to continue working at Kaleido stage" replied Leon. He then looked at Kalos with defiant eyes.

"I see. You did a good job today, so there's no reason why I should stop you. However, may ask why? You seemed pretty determined when you told me you would quit after today's show" Honestly Kalos didn't like Leon... at all. He didn't care about the audience, he was the most selfish bastard he had ever met, he had hurt May and he was afraid he might do something similar to Sora... BUT the jerk was talented. He wasn't going to deny that; the stage needed him.

"None of your business" Saying that Leon exited the office, leaving behind a very annoyed Kalos.

"That bastard..." Murmured Kalos, then, strangely, smiled to himself.

Leon didn't care about Kalos, he knew that he wasn't getting fired any time soon since "boss" couldn't afford letting go one of his most prestigious stars. It was true, he was going to leave Kaleido Stage for good once he fulfilled Sophie's dream, which had happened today thanks to Sora... but he couldn't leave just yet. There were some things he needed to clear first, and somehow he knew he would find all the answers once he talked to a certain Kaleido Star.

He silently walked through the hallway, wondering where Sora could be. He entered the terrace and that's when he saw her, seating by the beach and staring at nothing in particular. He quickly went there, and when he was a few steps away from Sora he stopped for a second. This wasn't the Sora he was used to dealing with, this wasn't the dumb silly loud stubborn girl... that girl wasn't Sora at all, that girl in front of him looked thoughtful, with a slight of sadness hidden deep in her eyes, she had a melancholic air but at the same time she reflected nothing but pureness. Who was that girl?

"Etto... hi Leon?" Sora said once she noticed Leon was looking at her. She felt kind of uncomfortable since he wasn't just looking, he was completely staring. She still smiled politely though, she didn't want to make him feel bad or anything.

"Sora I need to talk to you" Leon got himself back together. For a moment he was left speechless, but now that the old Sora was back he could regain composure.

"Eh? You too?" Sora said without thinking, she was still a little stunned by Ken's words. When she realized she had said it out loud she apologized immediately. "I mean don't listen to me, sorry! Etto... What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, never mind" replied Leon coldly. He turned around and started to walk away.

Sora just looked at him confused, what had just happened? She could have sworn Leon was going to tell her something important, but why hadn't he? Maybe he wanted to practice some more because he didn't feel satisfy with today's performance. If that was the case she wasn't letting him go away.

"Leon, wait" it was came out more as a command than a request, which wasn't really what Sora had intended, but it worked; Leon stopped. "If you want to tell me you didn't like my performance today please, just say so. I'm sure we can improve our act if we work harder."

Leon looked at her. What was it with that girl? She was a very honest person, yet he found her so mysterious... why? Why couldn't he figure her out? Why did he think so much about her? Why did he want to be with her so badly? Why...?

"It's not that" Leon got closer to Sora.

"Then what is..?" Sora got interrupted by Leon. He was kissing her. She instinctively wanted to pull him away, but he wouldn't let her, he rapped her arms around her back to stop her from going anywhere. After a while Sora gave up trying to get away, and close her eyes instead, enjoying the wonderful feeling that was starting to grow beneath her. That kiss felt right, she didn't know why, it just did. When it was over she didn't know what to do, she just looked at Leon very confused.

Leon, on his side, didn't know what to do either. He had kissed Sora. He had liked kissing Sora. He wanted to kiss Sora again. There was not much left to think about though, this had obviously cleared things out.

"Sora, I like you" He said softly. He smiled to himself when he saw Sora blushing. 'An angel can blush' he thought. Because that was what Sora was, a true angel. That angel that only came out when she performed had come out today, and he was able to watch it. It was beautiful. "I'll see you tomorrow" He left before Sora could say anything, he left knowing he had just stealed a kiss from an angel.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's incomplete. I didn't plan to leave it as a one-shot, and I do have some ideas on how to continue it, however I don't have the time or the inspiration to do it. I guess it depends on the amount of support this story receives (btw that means reviews :P) So it's up to you, if you like it and want me to continue, say so in a review. If you don't, don't say anything... or do, I take criticism pretty well so don't be afraid to say anything you want.


End file.
